


Booth and Bones love story

by DMJE



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth fell in love in college.Temperance 21 years old junior studying at Northwestern University majoring in Anthropology.Seeley 21 years old junior studying at Northwestern University majoring in criminal justice in the Army ROTC Program to pay for college. At the age 22 years old they graduated and got married and started a family if their own.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Booth and Bones Meeting

Seeley was running when he ran into Temperance and knocked her down. 

Oh my god I'm so sorry. Seeley said   
Your fine I'm okay. Temperance said   
He helped her stand up   
Thank you. Temperance said   
Your welcome. Seeley said  
I'm Temperance Brennan. Temperance said   
Nice to meet you Temperance. I'm Seeley Booth. Seeley said  
Nice to meet you also. Do you want to grab some coffee and talk? Temperance asked  
I would love to. Seeley said   
They walked to the cafe  
They got their coffee and sat down

So tell me about out you Temperance? Seeley asked  
Well in 21 years old junior here I'm studying to be a anthropologist. Temperance said   
Wow that's pretty interesting. Seeley said  
Thank you what about you? Temperance asked  
I'm also 21 years old junior here majoring in criminal justice. I'm in the army ROTC Program. When I graduate I'm joining the army for 6 years then joining the FBI. Seeley said  
Wow that's interesting. Temperance said  
I know we just met Temperance but would you like to go to dinner with me? Seeley asked  
Yeah I would love to. When Temperance asked   
How about tonight about 5:30 PM? Seeley asked  
That would work. Temperance said   
They exchanged numbers and addressed.   
So I'll see you later Seeley. Temperance said   
See you later. Seeley said   
They both went their separate ways.

DATE:  
Seeley wearing a black suit with a grey dress shirt with black dress shoes. He arrived at Temperance's apartment at 5pm holding a bouquet of Daisy's. He knocked on her door and she answered.

Hey Seeley. Temperance said   
Hey Temperance you look amazing. Seeley said  
Thank you. You looking amazing also. Temperance said   
Temperance wearing a blue dress with high heels.   
You ready to go? Seeley asked  
Yeah let's go. Temperance said  
They headed out to their date

Seeley drove them to the park and he grabbed the basket and the blanket and they ate under the sky. 

After their fate Seeley went to drop Temperance back off at her place and they shared their first kiss together.   
Then they started to date.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying I Love You and Moving In Together

7 months of dating

Temperance and Seeley were hanging out one Friday afternoon.

I need to tell you something. Seeley said  
What is it? Temperance asked  
I wan to tell you I love you. Seeley said  
I love you too Seeley. Temperance said  
Also would you like to move in with me? Seeley asked  
I would love to. Temperance said

2 days later.....

Temperance gave up her apartment and moved into her boyfriends apartment. They both knew they were each other's soulmates. Nothing was going to tear them apart.

Hey I need to tell you something. Temperance said   
Yeah what's up? Seeley asked   
I have parents and a brother named Max, Christine, and Russ. My parents left me and my brother Russ when I was 15 years old. My brother left soon after that. I was placed in foster care after that. Temperance said   
Well I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Seeley said  
Well I'm fine now I have you now. Temperance said   
Yeah you do. I need to tell you something also. Seeley said  
Okay what is it? Temperance asked   
My father abused my mother, my brother, and I l. My mother abandoned my brother and I with my father. The abuse got so bad my grandpa Hank and grandma Lizzie came and got us and we lived with them. Seeley said  
I'm so sorry you went through all that. Temperance said   
Well I have you so I'm fine now. Seeley said   
Yeah you do. I'm not going anywhere. Temperance said   
Same. I love you. Seeley said  
I live you too. Temperance said

Next day:  
How would you like to go meet my grandparents and little brother? Seeley asked   
I'm up for it. Let's do it. Temperance said   
Okay. Seeley said  
They went to Pennsylvania, PA 

At Seeley's childhood home....

They got out of the car a d headed to the front door to knock on it.

Jared answered the door

Seeley your here? Jared asked   
Yeah I am. Seeley said  
Pops, Gram come in here. Jared yelled

The grandparents came into the room

Seeley your home. Lizzie said  
Hey gram. Seeley said   
Shrimp welcome home. Hank said   
Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend Temperance. Seeley said   
Lovely to meet you. Temperance said   
Come sit down everyone. Lizzie said   
Temperance this my brother Jared. Seeley said  
Hello. Jared said  
This my pops Hank. Seeley said   
Hello darlin. Hank said   
This is my gram Elizabeth but she likes to be called Lizzie. Seeley said  
Hello sweetie. Lizzie said  
So sweetheart tell me what are you studying? Lizzie asked  
Studying to be a anthropologist. Temperance said   
Wow interesting. Lizzie said


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation and Engagement

At the age of 22 years old both Temperance and Seeley graduated college. Temperance wasn't ready to graduate because that would mean Seeley had to start working for the army and that would mean deployments and she wasn't ready for those.

(Skipping the graduation ceremony because those are boring to sit through.)

Seeley's family was taking pictures of the young couple. Temperance was wearing a burgundy dress with high heels. Seeley was wearing his dress uniform. 

Seeley hot down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

Temperance Brennan you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? Seeley asked   
Yes I'll marry you. Temperance said   
Seeley slipped the ring on her hand and then he kissed her.   
I love you Mrs. Soon-to-be-wife. Seeley said  
I love you too Mr. Soon-to-be-husband. Temperance said 


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

May 30, 1994

Wedding Day:

The wedding was just for family and it was a small one.

Temperance walks down the aisle to Seeley and she grabs his hands.

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of family to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of a home you are about to form. True marriage is the holist of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based in this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Pastor Matthew said 

Temperatures vows:

I make this solemn promise to you   
To be your lover when you need to be loved. Your doctor when you are sick. Your army when you go to war. Your umbrella when life rains down on you. Your rock when you get weary. Your shield when you need defense. Your sprit when you are drained. Your pillow when you need to rest. Your voice when no one can hear you. Your ear when no one hear you. Your comfort when you feel pain. Your hero when you are under duress. Your sunshine when darkness falls. Your answer when questions arise. Your inspiration to overcome obstacles. Your hand to hold when you are frightened. Your kiss that wakes you everyday. And your I love you each and every night.   
I promise to love you without condition to honor you each and everyday. To laugh with you when you're happy to support you when you're sad. To guide you when you ask for direction. To challenge you to be a better person. And allow you to do the same for me. To be your biggest fan and your ever present listening audience.

Seeley's Vows:

From the moment our paths crossed you've surprised me, distracted me, captured me and challenged me in a way that no human being ever has. I've called in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation, and I still can't believe that today I get to marry my best friend.   
I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you. And to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, when the stars align I might even when an argument with you. No matter what trails we encounter together or how much time has passed I knks that our love will never fade, that we will always find strength in one another, and that we will continue to grow side by side. I believe in the truth of what we are, and I will live you always with every beat of my heart. 

They exchange rings to each other 

Now i pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride. Pastor Matthew said 

They kissed 

Now may introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Seeley and Temperance Booth. Pastor Matthew said 

After the wedding they went on home and made love. 

Little did they know they were going to have a surprise waiting for them in the next few months.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise and Deployment

2 months after the wedding

Seeley was at the base training. Temperance woke up not feeling to great. She felt like she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom and she threw up. After throwing up she brushed her teeth and thought of what would be making her sick. She thought back to their wedding night two months ago and then she realized she was late. She went to get dress and headed to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. She then went home and took it. She waited for the results and they came back positive and she then made a doctor appointment to confirm it before telling Seeley that she was not wanting to get his Hope's up if she wasn't yet. 

Doctor appointment:  
So it looks like you might be pregnant? Doctor Johnson asked  
Yes and I want to be sure before I tell my husband. Temperance said   
Okay let's do some test. Doctor Johnson said  
Okay. Temperance said  
They did the tests

1 hour later.....  
Congratulations your pregnant. Doctor Johnson said   
Wow. Temperance said   
Let's go ahead and do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Doctor Johnson said  
Okay. Temperance said 

Ultrasound   
Your about 2 months along. Doctor Johnson said   
Wow. Temperance said   
I'll see you next month. Doctor Johnson said  
Okay. Temperance said

The doctor handed her copies of their baby and she left the doctor office. 

She went to the store and bought a onesie to tell Seeley he was going to be a daddy.

That night.....

Seeley getting home

Hey you. Seeley said   
Hey. Temperance said   
How was your day? Seeley asked  
Interesting. Temperance said   
Why? Seeley asked 

Close your eyes and hold out your hands. Temperance said   
He did as he was told and she placed what she want into his hands.

Okay open your eyes. Temperance said   
He did and he looked down and read it.

Are you for real? Seeley asked   
Yeah. I am. Temperance said   
Oh my God. A baby. How far along are you? Seeley said   
2 months. Temperance said   
I'm so happy. Seeley said   
Me too. Temperance said   
They hugged and kissed  
They were super excited

Temperance was 3 months pregnant when her and Seeley found out he was getting deployed for Desert Storm.

Seeley got home that night

What's wrong? Temperance asked   
I'm being deployed Temperance. Seeley said  
When? Temperance asked   
Next monday at 8am. Seeley said   
How long? Temperance asked   
9 months. Seeley said   
So you'll miss everything with the baby. Temperance said   
Yeah. Seeley said   
They wrapped around each other and cried 

Monday 8am

Don't be a hero. We need you to come home to us. Temperance   
I'll try not to. You take care of yourself and our baby. Seeley said  
I will. Ill keep you updated about the baby all the time. Temperance said   
I love you very much. Seeley said  
We love you too so much. Temperance said  
They kissed and hugged and then he left  
Temperance put her hand on her belly  
Your daddy will be back soon baby. Temperance said   
Then she went home

Booth's POV:

Month 4: Gender Reveal   
Seeley my love open the box to find out if you having a son or daughter. Love Temperance and the baby

He opened the box   
He looked in and found a outfit in the box he pulled it out and it read daddy's little boy on it.  
I'm having little boy. He whispered

Month 5:   
Seeley, hope your doing okay we miss you. Our son is now kicking up a storm wish you were here to feel it. Love Temperance and baby B

I wish I was there also. He said 

Month 6:   
Our son is doing great. Knows how much his daddy loves him. We miss you .  
Love Temperance and baby b

Month 7:   
Our son likes to kick my ribs a lot. We miss you stay safe.   
Love Temperance and baby b 

Month 8 can't believe how soon he will be here   
Love Temperance and baby b 

Month 9:  
Parker Matthew Booth arrived a month early. You are missing still. He was born January 17, 1995 weighing 9lbs 10 ox 12 inches long  
Born at 12:42pm.

Temperance's POV:

Month 4: finding out they were having a son  
Month 5: baby boy started to kick  
Month 6: knowing that his daddy loves him  
Month 7: kicking mommy's ribs  
Month 8: being born early

Month 8: Temperance was in the kitchen when their was a knock on the door. She went to answer it

Mrs. Booth? Lt. Maxwell said  
Yes. Temperance said   
I'm sorry to inform you your husband Lt. Seeley Joseph Booth is missing in action. Lt. Maxwell said  
Oh god. Temperance said   
She doubled over in pain and cried   
Mrs. Booth are you okay? Lt. Maxwell asked  
No I think I'm in labor. Temperance said   
Let's get you to the hospital. Lt. Maxwell said

Temperance was in labor for 26 hours before she had Parker Matthew Booth   
He was born a month early but he was healthy. He weighted 9lbs 10oz 12 inches long.  
Born on January 17, 1995 at 12:42pm

Welcome to the world Parker. I'm your mommy. I love you so much already. Daddy sorry he couldn't be here but he'll be home soon to meet you. Temperance said 

Three weeks later.....

Lt. Maxwell showed up

Mrs. Booth. Lt. Maxwell said   
Lt. Maxwell. Temperance said   
Congrats on the baby. Your husband was found he'll be home in 9 hours he's heading to the hospital meet him there. Lt. Maxwell said   
Thank you. Temperance said   
He left   
You get to meet your daddy today Parker. Temperance said 

9 hours later....  
At the hospital   
Temperance was wearing a army green dress and Parker wearing his daddy's little boy outfit

Hi I'm looking for second lt. Seeley Booth room. Temperance asked   
Room 742. Nurse Susan said

Going to his room

Seeley saw his wife and she was holding something he wasn't sure what it was.

Temperance. Seeley said   
Seeley. Temperance said   
You had him? Seeley said   
Yeah. Temperance said   
When? Seeley asked   
Three weeks ago. Temperance said   
Temperance you had him early? Seeley asked  
About a month early actually. Temperance said   
Why? Seeley asked   
When Lt. Maxwell came to tell me about you missing I went into labor with him. Temperance said   
Are you guys okay. Seeley asked   
Yeah we are. Temperance said   
Tell me about him. Seeley asked   
Seeley meet your son Parker Matthew Booth born on January 27, 1995 at 12:43pm weighing 9lbs 10oz 12 inches long. I was in labor with him for 26 hours. Temperance said   
Wow. Seeley said 

Parker opened his eyes at his daddy's voice. Temperance looked down at hom saw that he was awake.

Hey Parker look who home. Temperance said   
She handed him to Seeley to hold him 

Hey Parker I'm your daddy. I love you very much. Seeley said   
Parker smiled and wrapped his small hand around his daddy finger. 

I missed you and I love you. Temperance said she leaned down and kissed him.   
I love you too and i missed you also. Seeley said  
Parker whispered   
We love you too Parker. Temperance said 


	6. Chapter 6: A New Year

Seeley was till in the army as a sniper. Temperance was getting her doctorate in anthropology. Parker was now one years old. The family was still happy. There was a new surprise in store the family.

The moment Seeley found out her was going to be a daddy again. Temperance dressed Parker in his big brother shirt for Seeley to find. 

Seeley went to pick his son up and saw his shirt. He smiled place his son back down and went to find his wife.

Finding her in their bedroom.

Are you serious? Seeley asked  
Yeah. Your gonna be a daddy again. Temperance said  
Oh my god. Seeley said   
You get to be here this time. Temperance said   
Yeah I do. I'm so happy. How far along are you? Seeley said  
4 months. Temperance said   
When the next doctor appointment. Seeley asked   
Next week. Temperance said   
Okay. Seeley said

After the appointment 

I can't believe that we are having a little girl this time. Seeley said   
Me either. Temperance said   
What about the name Christine. Temperance said   
And Angela for her middle name. Seeley said   
Yes. Temperance said   
She has her name now. Seeley said 

July 4, 1996  
Christine Angela Booth was born at 7:25am weighing 8lbs 19oz 13 inches long. 

The family of four was so happy they couldn't wait to see what life awaited them in the future.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Deployment

1 year later

Seeley Booth hit home from work around 5pm that night.

Bones we need to talk. Booth said  
Okay what about Booth? Bones said  
I'm being deployed again. Booth said  
When? Bones asked  
Next month. Booth said  
How long? Bones asked  
For a year. Booth said

Next month.....  
Saying goodbye to his family for a year. 

Stay safe over there Seeley Booth we need you back here in one piece. Bones said  
I will be bones. Take care of them and yourself. Booth said  
I love you. Bones said  
I love you too bones. Booth said

Parker be good I love you buddy. Both said  
I love you daddy. Parker said  
Christine be good and I love you baby girl. Booth said  
Love dada. Christine said  
He turned and left and went to war

Returning back home to his family....

1 year later 

November 7, 1997

Seeley seen his wife and two kids for the first time in a year. 

He walked up to his family

Hey bones. Booth said  
Hey Booth. Bones said

Hey Parker. Booth said  
Hi daddy. Parker said

Hi Christine. Booth said  
Dada. Christine said 

Let's go home. Temperance said  
The family of 4 headed home 


	8. Chapter 8: Year 1999

Parker age 5 years old  
Christine 4 years old   
Hank 1 years old   
(Yes Temperance and Seeley had another son. He was born August 28, 1998.)  
Booth and Bones finally agreed that three kids were enough for them.   
Bones was working at the Jeffersonian   
Seeley was a sergeant major in the army. 

Parker was in kindergarten   
Christine was in pre-k  
Hank went to daycare at the Jeffersonian


	9. Chapter 9: A Team 2005

Parker age 10 years old   
Christine age 9 years old   
Hank age 6 years old

( Booth is undercover)

Hey sweetie. Angela said  
Hey Angela. Temperance said   
How are you and those kiddos doing with Booth being gone? Angela asked  
Were doing okay. I miss my husband, my kids miss their dad. I can't wait for him to be home. Temperance said   
When should he be back Angela asked   
He's been gone two months hopefully this month. Temperance said   
I hope so too. Angela said 

Temperance went back to work and at 2:20 she left and went to get her kids from school. 

At their school....

Temperance was standing holding Hank's hand since he was the first one out.   
Then Parker came out second. He ran over to his mom and hugged her. Christine was the last one out of the school. She was slowly walking over to her mom. Temperance looked at her daughter and knew something was wrong with her little girl. Christine got to her mom and hugged her and cried.

Christine what's wrong? Temperance asked   
Some kid in my class asked me why I was so sad and I told him I missed my dad and I wanted him to come home. He told me my dad was never gonna come home to me. Christine cried  
Oh honey your daddy's gonna come home soon. Temperance said   
Are you sure mommy. Christine asked  
Yes I'm very sure. Temperance said 

Booth coming home......  
Christine, Parker, Hank were at the Jeffersonian because they didn't have school that day. 

Seeley Booth walked through the doors.  
Christine looked up and saw her daddy.  
DADDY! Christine yelled running to her dad and jumping in his arms  
I missed you so much daddy. Christine said   
I missed you too baby girl. Booth said 

Parker and Hank wrapped around there dad also expressing how much they missed him also. 

Temperance walked over to her husband and hugged and kissed him also.  
God did I miss you Booth. Bones said  
I missed you too bones. No more undercover. I've been resigned to the major crimes were going to be working together from now on. Booth said  
So you never have to leave again. Bones said   
You got that right. Booth said  
Good. Bones said   
They kissed and they took their kids home.   
They had a Booth Family movie night.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares Happen

Parked age 15 years old  
Christine age 14 years old  
Hank age 11 years old

Seeley Booth was working with another team when he got shot.  
Booth got shot in the shoulder, chest, and stomach. 

Agent Booth is down. I need medics now. Charlie said  
They loaded Booth up and took him to the hospital. 

Charlie went to the Jeffersonian to tell Temperance.

Charlie walked into through the doors over to temperance.  
Dr. Booth. Charlie said   
What's going on charlie? Temperance asked   
Booth was shot he's on his way to the hospital now it's bad. Charlie said   
Oh god. Temperance said   
Yeah. Charlie said  
Can you grab my kids for me while I head to the hospital. Temperance asked   
Yeah go. I'll grab them. Charlie said  
Thank you. Temperance said 

She ran out and headed to the hospital to her husband.

Charlie headed to the high school first to grab the two older kids first then he grabbed the youngest. They then headed to the hospital.

At the hospital 

Guys your dad has been shot and it's very serious. He's in surgery. Temperance said   
Oh God. All three said  
Parker placed  
Christine fell to the ground and cried   
Hank sat down into a chair

3 hours later 

Seeley Booth's family. Dr. Jackson said  
Yes I'm his wife. Temperance said   
Your husband coded on the table twice. It was touch and go for awhile. He was shot in the shoulder, chest, and stomach. We repaired the damage and should make a full recovery but he slipped into a coma. He's in room 1232. Dr. Jackson said  
Oh god. Temperance said 

The Booth family went to his room   
Daddy. Christine cried  
Dad. Parker and Hank cried  
Booth you need to wake up. Temperance said 

The family sat there for two hours   
Guys why don't you try and get some sleep. Bones said 

They all went to sleep but had nightmares.  
Christine's Nightmares were worse than her brothers.

Her nightmare....  
I'm sorry to inform you he died while he was in surgery. Their was to much damage done. Dr. Said

Booth's funeral   
He was a great father, husband and agent and friend he will be greatly missed by everyone. Pastor John said

End of nightmare 

No no no come back. Christine cried out

Christine I need you to wake up. Bones said   
Christine woke up and started to have a panic attack.  
I need you to calm down for me. Bones said  
She calmed down

Hank and Parker nightmares went way but Christine's kept getting worse. Temperance hoped her husband woke up soon.

1 week later 

Mmmmmm. Booth moaned   
Booth. Bones said  
Bones. Booth said  
Guys your dads awake. Bones said

Christine woke up and looked at her dad in shock so did her brothers. 

Glad to see you awake dad. Parker said  
Glad to see you up dad. Hank said  
Glad your okay daddy. Christine said

What happened? Booth asked not noticing his daughter flinched and freeze. Temperance, Parker, and Hank did though. They knew what was going to happen. 

Christine started to breath heavy at the thought of her dads question. He mind flashed to that day her dad was hurt. She had tears in her eyes. Christine looked at her mom pledging for her to let her bolt, and Temperance nodded.

Christine turned and opened the door and she ran out of the room. Feeling like the room was smothering her. 

Parker and Hank go now. Temperance said   
Yes mom. Both said knowing their sister was crying and more than likely going to have a panic attack  
Both left the room to find their sister 

Bones what just happened? Booth asked

When you got shot we almost lost you when you were in surgery. Each of the kids have had nightmares from that day. But Christine's are far much worse than her brothers are. Hers show what would happen if you didn't survive. She dreams of having to go to your funeral. When she wakes up she has panic attacks. When you woke up that was a shock to her. She now trying to wrap her head around to know that you are now wake and are going to be fine. Booth you have to know that losing you would probably kill her. She more than likely will have nightmares for awhile. That girl almost had her world shattered around her last week. Bones said   
Damn that's bad. Booths said   
Yeah it is. Bones said

Parker and Hank found their sister panicking.

Christine you have to calm down. Parker said  
She calmed down some   
Daddy's really okay right. It's not a dream? Christine asked  
It's not a dream he's really awake. Hank said  
We almost lost him a week ago. Christine cried  
I know. Parker said  
I don't know what I would have done if we had lost him. Christine said  
I don't know either. Parker said   
Me either. Hank said  
She just cried and she ended up crying herself to sleep so Parker picked his sister up and carried her back to their dad's room.

Hank walked in first then Parker carrying his sister.  
Did she panic? Bones asked   
Yeah she did. Then cried herself to sleep. Parker said   
Parker later her down on the cot to let her sleep.

Dad can you I don't know not get shot again because this past week has been hell on us all more for Christine. Parker asked   
I'll try. Both said  
That's all I ask. Parker said

2 hours into her sleep  
Nightmare....  
Tour father was shot he's in surgery. Mom said  
I'm sorry to inform you he died in surgery. Dr. Said

Seeley Booth's Funeral   
Special agent Seeley Joseph Booth was an amazing agent, father, husband, friend, grandson, and brother. He will be greatly missed. Pastor Michael said   
My dad was an amazing father. He was taken to soon from this world. He died doing what he love to do protect this city and country. He will be greatly missed. I love you daddy and I miss you. Christine said

End nightmare.....

No no no come back please. Christine cried out 

Christine come on wake up it's just a dream. Bones said  
Christine woke up and ran out of the room.  
Temperance stood to go after her but Parker beat her to it and he went after his sister.

Does this happen everytime? Both asked  
Yeah everytime but this one was worse. Bones said  
I could tell. Booth said

Parker found his sister breathing heavy.  
Christine calm down. Parker said  
I can't breathe. Christine gasped  
Do you need a doctor. Parker asked  
Yeah. Christine said   
Okay. Parker said he went to find one.

Dr. Jackson. Parker said  
Yes. Dr. Jackson said  
Can you come help me with my sister shes having a panic attack and I can't get her to calm down. Parker said   
Show me where she is. Dr. Jackson said   
They walked back over to his sister

Tell me how this happened. Dr. Jackson said  
Dad Woke up she had one before then fell asleep had a nightmare woke up from that ran out of the room had this panic attack and I cant get her to stop freaking out. Parker said

They put her into a room and put her on oxygen.

Call your mom. Dr. Jackson said  
Okay. Parker said

Phone call  
M. Hello Parker   
P. Mom  
M. Parker what's wrong?  
P. I couldn't get her to calm down so now she in the er.  
M. Why  
P. She had a really bad panic attack that made her have trouble breathing.   
Shes in room 21.   
M. I'll be right down losing all color from her face.  
Booth noticed  
They hang up

What's going on bones? Booth asked  
Parker took Christine down to the er. She had a bad panic attack from the nightmare and was having trouble breathing. She being treated. Bones said  
Go tell me how shes doing. Booth said  
Bones went to her daughter.

Christine's room

She was still panicking 

Temperance walked into the room 

Dr. Booth I need consent to sedate her please. Dr. Avery said  
Yes you have it. Bones said   
He sedated her

I'm putting her in a room for the night. Dr. Avery said

Parker go tell your father what's going on. Bones said   
Okay mom. Parker said

Booth's room  
Parker walked back into the room  
Parked hows your sister. Booth asked  
Parker has tears in his eyes  
The doctor had to sedate her because she wouldn't calm down. Parker said   
Dad why did that happen? Why couldn't I get her to calm down? Is it my fault she in the hospital now?. Parker cried  
Parker you did nothing wrong. That your sister had a panic attack. But that's from the nightmare not you. Do you understand me when I say its not your fault. Booth said  
Yes dad. Parker said

Next day....  
Christine woke up 

She noticed she wasn't in her dads room she had her own and an iv in her hand.

Mom. Christine said   
Christine your fine. They had to sedate you last night because you had a bad panic attack. Bones said   
When can I go back to my daddy. Christine asked  
Now if you want your already discharged you only had to stay until you woke up. Bones said   
They got up and headed back to her dads room

Booth's room

Hey Booth look who I found. Bones said  
Hi daddy. Christine said   
Hi baby girl hey get over here. Booth said  
Christine went over to her daddy and played down by him

I'm really glad your okay now daddy. Christine said   
I'm glad your okay too because you can't scare me like that again. Booth said   
I promise I'll try not to daddy. Christine said


	11. Chapter 11: The Children's Adult life

Parker Matthew Booth:

Parker graduated at the top of his high school graduating class. He went to Northwestern like his parents and became and Anthropologist like his mother. While he was at college he fell in love with a woman named Sarah Rose O'connor they got married and had 5 kids.

Troy Alan Booth- 9 years old   
Andrew Matthew Booth- 6 years old  
Claire Morgan Booth- 5 years old  
Rylee Joy Booth- 5 years old  
Theodore Greyson Booth- 3 years old

Christine Angela Booth:

Christine graduated top of her high school class. She went to John Jay University in New York. Studied criminal Justice. She joined the the Army ROTC program that's where she fell in love with her husband Jack Conner Reagan (in my book Jack is Danny's and Maria son) both joined the army after graduating. Both joined the NYPD after leaving the Army they became Detectives for the 5-4 precinct. They had 4 kids 

Lily May Reagan- 7 years old  
Seeley Daniel Reagan- 5 years old  
Sofia Paige Reagan- 3 years old  
Henry Xavier Reagan- 1 years old

Hank Thomas Booth:

Hank graduated top of his graduating class. He went to college at Yale. He became a profile for the B.A.U. (Behavioral Analysis Unit) for the FBI. He fell in love with Grace Elizabeth Hotchner ( in this story its Hotch and Emily daughter) they got married and had three kids.

Seth Aaron Hotchner-Booth- 4 years old  
Joclyn Emily Hotchner-Booth- 2 years old  
Meredith Temperance Hotchner-booth- 1 years old 


End file.
